


Eye of the Hurricane

by Goodnightmoons



Series: Reylo flash fics [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), How Do I Tag, Kissing in the Rain, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodnightmoons/pseuds/Goodnightmoons
Summary: She hates rain but not him.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be just a kiss in the rain fic (my favorite) but it got angsty. Hey look my first Reylo fic.

She hates Jabiim and it's stupid rainstorms that basically have the power of a hurricane and its mud everywhere. But most of all she hates that it keeps her from leaving, when that's all she wants to do. (So different then that little girl on Jakku all those years ago). 

She jumps out of her X-wing finally resolved with the fact that she can't leave but that also means his forces can't leave either. But at least it stopped raining for a moment.

She grabs her radio immediately hearing Finn's voice over the comm, "I think we are starting to push the First Order back! Or they are heading back?"

"Easy there Buddy but I think it is too early to say," she hears what she is pretty sure is Poe's voice enter the fold. "Hey, Rose any updates on why we can't get reinforcements or leave?"

She hears Rose on the speaker, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure this planet has a an unstable electromagnetic field that keeps ships from leaving or entering, sorry guys you are stuck there for at least a coupl3 more hours."

She groans audibly, great.

"Is something wrong." Oh no great now him.

"What do you want," she drops the comm, not hearing her friends voices anymore.

"Why do you always say that? You know I can't control this," she rolls her eyes in response, knowing he's right. She turns her attention to anywhere thats not him.

"I know. But I really don't need this right now. I'make in the middle of a battle here after all." Rey responses dipping under her X-wing to trying to fix a part of it that was shot at by his troopers.

"I tell them not to shoot at you," Kylo..er..Ben says looking at the large piece missing from her wing, she doesn't no what to call him after the Battle at Crait.

She goes to look at him standing up trying to search his eyes like in that elevator all those months ago, "What?" No one has really cared that much about her before.

"I tell my stormtroopers not to shoot at you or hurt you," he reaches one of his ungloved hands and touches her cheek, rubbing his thumb over a drop of rain he can't really touch, "You matter too much."

She resists leaning in and letting his kind words persuade her, instead she says something else, "That's dumb."

He smiles a little, it's never all the way (nothing is for them), not moving his thumb still trying to move that droplet, they know he can't.

"Well I am dumb, you of all people should know that," Ben says with a smile that reminds her of his father.  
   
"I'm glad you finally admitted it then," she smiles nice and small, she breaks. Just then they are maybe getting a little too close to each other, leaning on each other a little too much. Right when they might cross a line, she hears a loud of thunder above and rain starts pouring in large fat droplets. With only her getting wet.

They both look up not moving away from each other. He dips and puts his head on her shoulder, laughing into it, she smiles, "I'm so tried of fighting Rey, so very tried. I can't keep fighting you," he moves his head and puts Rey's face in his hands, "if it means pushing you away from me. I want to be able to actually touch you and feel what your feeling now, not this ghost of a feeling. I want you."

"Ben," she puts her hands over his looking into his eyes. Right when she going to say something or make a move he's gone and she realizes that it was like he was never there. Because he's never actually with her after all it's just the force.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need a plan but she can't think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this is going to be more then two chapter because imy taking this slower then I originally planned.

She shakes her head, "Focus" She says to herself, "you are in a war here Rey." But his words can't get out of her head, what did he mean by he's done. 

Before she can think of that anymore she runs for cover from the storm in her X-Wing not wanting to get any more wet. She sits down in it hearing her name being called, she picks up the comm. 

"Rey, can you read me? Are you okay?" It's Finn.

"Yeah, yeah I am, sorry zoned out." Rey adds still not processing everything yet.

"Well, what I was saying is that I think most of the Force Order forces are retreating inside their Star Fighters either from the storm or something else. Oh no," Finn haults, "I'm not sure your gonna like this Rey."

"What do you mean?" Rey asks her friend.

"I think the Supreme Leader is here, I see his shuttle across the mud field, but he's also trapped on this planet."

Just great. Why can't she get rid of him, she doesn't even know if she wants it or not. She hears Rose on the speaker, "I don't know if guys should engage, it might be safer to just retreat untill this storm passes. Because I'm pretty sure that when this storm is over you guys can move out. I mean who wants to go to battle against the fearsome Kylo Ren."

She snorts out loud into the mic. If Ben can hear what some people think of him, it might make his ego even bigger, good for her.

Poe speaks, "I don't agree Rose. I believe, no, I know that we can beat them and win. We have the upper hand here on Jabiim we can adapt, the First Order can't. I mean they've been trying to revive the glory of the Empire for thirty years and not adapting to the fact that the Empire is dead and has been for awhile. Because the Rebels adapted, resisted, and never gave up until they defeated the Empire. And we are the new Rebels and Rebels aren't in the bussiness of giving up." She can hear claps and woos in the background of Poe's mic, he must be with most of the fighters on ground a little bit away from her.

"Thanks for the inspiring speech Poe but I think we need a plan, Commander." Finn teases the pilot.

"Ha ha very funny Captain, but just have you know I put my heart and soul into that," Poe whisper into the mic hoping not to let the fights hear her. She rolls her eyes but she really does love her friends with every part of her. 

"But what about Kylo Ren?" Rose, Rey newest friend states.

"Oh he's no problem, he's just a toddler in a mask," Rey is full on laughing, "And if he does become a problem we just so happens to have the Last Jedi with us," Rey smiles a shy smile at Poe's words.

"Thanks Poe," Rey states but not really feeling the name of Last Jedi, "But back to what Finn said we need a plan. I think I'm close to base, I was on my way before to base some trooper hit my X-Wing."

"Oh well hopefully we'll see you soon Rey, Rose and I are on base and I think Poe is with most if the fighters in the hanger," Finn says. She hears Poe say Yes agreeing to what he is saying.

Rose takes the mic from Finn, "I hope to see you soon Rey. But we need to make a plan now before the First Order strikes first. Okay first, Poe I need go get Lieutenant Connix to link me in to the Star Destroyer above."

All the voices on the radio start to fade out. She stops listening, when she really should be discussing plans with them. 

She feels the force pull on her bond with Ben. But she doesn't see him like every other time but thus time she just feels his emotions. He's angry and lashing out but then he's at peace. She think decided something very important (probably something to do with his cyptic words he told her before he disappeared) but she doesn't know what yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there wasn't enough Kylo in this chapter but I got distracted by my Resistance babies. I hope I got Rose's characterization right for the most part but idk. I hoped yall enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I might add the second part tomorrow. I'm ready to get on board that angst force bond train. The planet I used is really around in the Star Wars mythos and basically the same as I described.


End file.
